narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Konan
Allgemeines Konan (Ko = klein, Nan = Süden) ist eine Kunoichi, die aus Amegakure stammt. Sie ist das einzige weibliche Mitglied von Akatsuki. Sie kann sich außerdem in mehrere Blätter Papier aufteilen, die sich zu Schmetterlingen falten, um die Gegend ausspionieren zu können. Jedoch verliert sie diese Fähigkeit, wenn sie nass wird. Während Pain als Gott von Amegakure gilt, sehen die Einwohner Konan als seinen Engel an. Sie wird genauso gefeiert und gefürchtet wie Pain. Erscheinung thumb|left|Konan als Kind Konan ist eine recht große Frau mit blauem Haar, in dem - seit ihrer Kindheit - eine hellblaue Papierblume steckt. Außerdem trägt sie als Erwachsene ein Labret-Piercing, welches symbolhaft für ihre Verbindung zu Pain stehen könnte. Dazu hat sie orangefarbene Augen und eine helle Haut. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist für gewöhnlich neutral gehalten. Wie jedes andere Mitglied von Akatsuki trägt auch Konan ein schwarzen Mantel mit roten Wolken darauf. Als sie ein Kind war, trug sie öfters leichte und schlichte Sachen. Auch hatte sie stets einen Beutel dabei, in dem sie ihr Papier aufbewahrte. Als Konan, Yahiko und Nagato begonnen haben, die Organisation Akatsuki zu gründen, hatte sie einen schwarzen Umhang und dazu lila Strümpfe an. Ihr gesamtes Aussehen erinnert ein wenig an das einer . Charakter Konan ist eine sehr ruhige und ernste Frau, die bisher nur wenigen Leute vertraute. Während der Treffen der Akatsuki-Mitglieder hat man noch nie gesehen, dass Konan etwas gesagt hat. Trotz allem ist sie sehr loyal und freundlich gegenüber anderen und würde für manche Leute sogar ihr Leben opfern, wie z.B als Hanzou Nagato gedroht hat, Yahiko zu töten. Konan wollte sich eigentlich opfern, um Yahiko zu retten. thumb|left|Konan hat mit viel Liebe eine Origami-Rose gebastelt Konan war schon früh als kleines Mädchen ruhig und vernünftig. Jedoch haben die traumatischen Ereignisse, bei denen ihre Eltern gestorben sind und sie selbst einen Krieg mitbeobachten musste, sie dazu gebracht, dass sie ernster wurde und selten jemandem vertraute. Nachdem Tsunade, Jiraiya und Orochimaru Konan und ihren beiden Freuden Essen geschenkt haben, bedankt sie sich mit einem kleinen Geschenk: Origami aus Papier, dass sie zu einer Rose geformt hat. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Das Training mit Jiraiya Konan verlor ihre Eltern während des großen zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieges. Daraufhin schlug sie sich den Weg durch die Schlachtfelder, bis sie auf Yahiko traf. Gemeinsam überstanden sie diese Zeit und eines Tages fand sie einen halb verhungerten, entkräfteten Jungen auf - Nagato. Diesen nahm sie mit in das Versteck von ihr und Yahiko. Von dort an kämpften sie sich zu dritt durch, bis sie auf die legendären Sannin stießen. Konan und ihre beiden Freunde wurden nach einer Bitte Yahikos von Jiraiya aufgenommen, der ihnen Nin-Jutsu beibrachte. Konan liebte es, Origami aus Papier zu machen und schenkte Jiraiya einmal eine Papierblume, welche später auch eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer eigenen hat. Drei Jahre lang wurden sie von Jiraiya trainiert, bis er schließlich zurück nach Konohagakure musste und seine drei kleinen Schüler verließ, da er der Ansicht war, dass sie stark genug geworden sind. thumb|left|Konan in der Falle Mehrere Jahre später gründeten sie und ihre beiden Freunde eine Gruppe von Widerstandskämpfern. Sie wurden schnell berühmt und so kam es, dass der Anführer von Amegakure, Hanzou, einen Pakt mit ihnen schließen wollte. Doch alles stellte sich als Falle heraus: Er nahm Konan durch einen Hinterhalt gefangen und zwang Nagato, Yahiko zu töten, wofür er Konan verschonen würde. Sie aber wollte nicht, dass Nagato dies tut, doch Yahiko rannte in das von Hanzou zugeworfene Kunai in Nagatos Hand und tötete sich somit selbst. Konan musste all dies mitansehen, wurde schließlich von dem in Rage verfallenen Nagato gerettet. Handlung Wiedersehen mit Jiraiya Angriff auf Konohagakure thumb|left|Konan nimmt ihre verstorbenen Freunde mit. Einige Zeit später wurden Pain und Konan von Tobi beauftragt, Naruto zu fangen. Dabei griffen sie gemeinsam, auf der Suche nach Naruto, Konohagakure an. Mit ihren Papier-Jutsus tötete sie viele Konoha-Shinobi. Später stieß sie auch auf den Aburame-Clan. Als Pain dann das halbe Dorf vernichten wollte, floh Konan dann schnell aus diesem und beschwor, bis auf den "Gott"-Körper, sämtliche Körper aus dem Dorf, damit diese keinen Schaden nehmen. Als kurz darauf Naruto auftauchte, zog sich Konan zum wahren Pain, Nagato, zurück, um auf diesen aufzupassen. Als Naruto dann alle Körper von Pain bis auf Nagato besiegte und Nagato fand, kam es zu einer Unterhaltung zwischen diesen. Dabei fing Nagato an, an Naruto zu glauben; dass er einen anderen Weg finden würde, Frieden zu schaffen. Nagato opferte mit seinem letzten Jutsu Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu sein Leben, um die gefallenen Dorfbewohner von Konoha wiederzubeleben. Konan nahm daraufhin die toten Körper ihrer besten Freunde Yahiko und Nagato mit sich nach Amegakure. Sie verließ Akatsuki, da sie keinen Grund mehr hatte, dort mitzumachen und versprach Naruto ebenfalls, an ihn zu glauben, und dass Amegakure ihm helfen würde, seinen Traum wahr zu machen. Man kann vermuten, dass Konan jetzt die Leitung in Amegakure übernimmt, jetzt wo Nagato tot ist. Begegnung mit Tobi thumb|left|Konan begegnet Tobi thumb|right|Konans letzter Angriff Einige Zeit später taucht Tobi in Amegakure auf, wo er auf Konan trifft. Tobi will sich Nagatos Rin'negan holen, wozu er zuerst dessen Leiche finden muss. Konan will diese jedoch nicht aushändigen und sagt, dass sie Tobi vernichten werde. Daraufhin antwortet Tobi, dass er ihr keine Gnade zeigen werde und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Bei diesem schafft es Konan, Tobis rechten Arm sowie einen Teil seiner Maske zu zerstören, unterliegt jedoch Tobis Izanagi und wird von diesem letztendlich getötet. Zuvor verhört er sie noch mittels eines Gen-Jutsus über den Aufenthaltsort von Nagatos Körper. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten left|thumb|180px|Konan greift ihren Gegner an right|thumb|180px|Konan teilt das Wasser Konans Techniken und Fähigkeiten basieren auf der Manipulation von Papier. Sie kann ihren Körper in Papier verwandeln oder Doppelgänger von sich erstellen. Außerdem hat sie die Fähigkeit, das Papier in verschiedene nützliche Formen verwandeln zu können, um so z.B. kleine Papierschmetterlinge zu formen, die den Gegner ausspionieren können oder es zu Pfeilen verformen und zu verhärten, um den Gegner damit anzugreifen. Außerdem kann sie das Papier wie Flügel an ihren Körper heften, sodass sie Fliegen kann. Ihre stärkste Technik ist das Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, bei dem sie das Wasser aus Amegakure teilt und somit einen riesigen Riss erzeugt, in den der Gegner hineinfällt. Zwischen ihrem Papier versteckt sie mehrere Briefbomben, sodass der Gegner in eine zehn Minuten lang andauernde Explosion hineingerät, aus der er nicht mehr fliehen kann. Ihre Papiertechnik hat aber einen Schwachpunkt - und zwar den Kontakt mit Wasser oder Öl, durch den ihre Kontrolle über das Papier aufgelöst wird. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Ame-Waisen' *'Akatsuki' **'Pain und Konan' Trivia *Konan kennt den wahren Körper Nagatos. *Sie ist oft sehr besorgt um ihn. *Als Akatsukimitglied scheint Konan nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. *Sie hat ein gutes Herz, da sie es war, die damals den halb verhungerten Nagato und seinen Hund zu Yahiko gebracht und sich auch dafür eingesetzt hat, dass er in die Gruppe aufgenommen wird. *Scheinbar war sie in Yahiko verliebt. *Sie und Yahiko haben am gleichen Tag Geburtstag. *Sie gilt als beherrscht und verschlossen, jedoch auch sanft. *Ihre Lieblingsspeise ist gegrillter Fisch. **Sie mag hingegen kein unpaniert Frittiertes. *Sie möchte einmal mit den Feinden Gottes kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingswort ist Ordnung. *Ihre Hobbies sind Origami und Blumen pressen. *Wie den Schriften des Sha zu entnehmen ist, trägt Konan ein sehr freizügiges Outfit.Schriften des Sha, Seite 349 **Zu Masashi Kishimotos Bedauern ist davon durch den Akatsuki-Mantel jedoch nichts zu sehen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Ame Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Ame-Waisen Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Konans Kämpfe